RobyRogue
by silly51366507
Summary: What happeneds when Rogue finds the robot used in "Turn of the Rogue"? Takes place shortly before the cauldron, done by me and Artemi99. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, or the Rogue-bot, which was included in the episode "Turn of the Rogue."**

Rogue stumbled around the Institute. She hadn't been there long compared to the others. She came across a door that said, "Keep Out." Rogue smiled. "I wonder what's inside?" She opened the door and came face to face with herself. "Gah!" She did a double take. "Wait, what?" She took a closer look. Something small and grey was lying on the floor. She picked it up. On it was a bunch of buttons. One said "On." _Hmm…_ Rogue pressed the button. The other Rogue opened her eyes. "It's a robot!" Her eyes narrowed and she rubbed her hands together as her face spread into an evil grin. "I could have some fun with this…"

It was just another boring, abnormal day at the Brotherhood house. Blob was watching cartoons and eating (spilling) cereal, Toad was sleeping on the ceiling, and Pietro was throwing ping-pong balls at Lance, who was fazed out on a chair.

"Earth to Lance? I just asked you something. Uh, Lance?" Pietro called, still chucking ping-pong balls.

"Wha?" Lance snapped out of it. "What do you want, Pietro?"

"Hi."

Lance rose angrily from his chair. "When I catch you, Pietro-" Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Pietro raced to the door. "Gah!"

"Hello, Quicksilver," Rogue stood in the doorway, gloves off. "Want to have some fun?" She reached up her hand.

"Gah!" Pietro cried again. Before he could run away, Rogue had touched him. "Uhhhh….." Pietro fainted.

"Huh. Didn't think that would happen…" the robot said. It shrugged. "Whatever." She started doing backflips towards the rest of the Brotherhood.

"Gah!" Toad cried, hopping backwards.

"Why do people keep saying that? Can't you guys think of anything else to say? Think! Wait. You can't." Rogue exclaimed. She started chasing Toad around the house, both of them leaving paths of destruction behind them. Blob was still sitting there, confused. _Wait, where's-_

"What are you doing now, idiots? How can you get into trouble just sitting around doing nothing!" Mystique yelled, barging in through the door.

"We don't go looking for trouble! It finds us!" Lance pointed at Rogue chasing Toad around and around the room.

"Rogue? What are you doing here?" Mystique asked, puzzled.

"I'm here for a little family reunion," she replied, grinning her evil grin. "Now shoo, and leave us teenagers to our fun." Passing by, she kicked a startled Mystique in the chest and sent her flying out he door. "Well, that takes care of her! Now…" she continued chasing Toad.

Outside the house, Rogue pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "Ticking off Mystique- check!" She put away the paper and pen and continued her fun.

Lance shook his head, wondering what he did to deserve this. Sighing, he raised his hands, and his eyes rolled back into his head. The house shook, and a piece of the ceiling came off and hit Toad on the head, knocking him out. "Ha ha, missed me!" Rogue called teasingly. "Now shake this!" Glaring at him, her eyes started to glow red. _Uh, oh…_ Before Lance could finish that thought, a red laser beam hit him in the chest. "Uhh…" he groaned. Outside the window, they all heard maniacal laughter. Everyone except Pietro, who was still lying on the floor, gathered around the window to see Rogue standing outside. Lance glanced back into the room, and saw once more Rogue standing in the room. Toad's head was going back and forth rapidly. "Wha…" Toad trailed off. Lance took a closer look at the Rogue outside. Suddenly, he realized that she was holding a remote control. "Hey-"

"She's gone!" Toad exclaimed. They both looked back out the window to see two Rogues standing, one laughing, and one merely grinning. "It's a robot!" Toad exclaimed.

"You're going _down, _Rogue!" Lance called. Both Rogues waved, and ran off quickly, one still laughing.

Wolverine stretched, enjoying the feeling. Staring at the door to the danger room, he prepared himself. "C'mon, Wolverine, you can do this. It's just a level 15 danger room session. Easy as cake. Mm, cake. Yummy. No! Focus. Fooooocus." He cracked his knuckles, and opened the door to narrowly miss a backflipping Rogue passing by. "What the-" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Wolvie! Nice of you to stop by!" As he watched, she blasted two targets with laser beams.

"Huh. So, Stripes, if I went upstairs to Scott's room right now, would I find him lying unconscious on the floor?"

She shrugged. "How the heck should I know?"

He blinked. "Uh…"

She finished the simulation and walked off. "Bye, Wolvie!"

Outside the danger room, Rogue whipped out the paper and pen again. "Tick off 'Wolvie'- check." Inside the room, Rogue could hear him snarling. She smiled, joined the robot, and walked off to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, Kitty, Kurt, Jean, and Storm were standing in the kitchen eating Storm's cookies. "Mmm, Storm, these are good!" Kitty exclaimed.

"I didn't know you could cook!" Jean agreed.

"I can teach you sometime, Kitty," Storm offered.

"She's gonna need it," Kurt whispered to Jean.

Kitty glared. "I heard that!"

Before Kurt and Kitty could continue, Rogue walked in, both gloves off.

"Um, what are you doing, Rogue?" asked Storm.

Rogue shrugged. "Nothing much. Mmm, cookies! They aren't Kitty's, right?" She hesitated. Kitty glared at her.

"No, Storm baked them," Kurt replied. "Try them, they're good."

"Okay, then." As she made her way to the cookies, her exposed hand almost brushed Jean.

"Gah! Watch where you put those things!" Rogue glared at her. "Um, Rogue? Why aren't you wearing your gloves?"

"They're in the wash," she replied.

"Don't you have more than one pair?"

"You know, Jean, just because I have a drawer on my dresser that's labeled 'Gloves' doesn't mean that I have more gloves," she said sarcastically.

"Then why aren't you wearing them?"

"So I can do this." She made her finger hover over Jean's exposed arm. "I'm not touching you, I'm not touching you…" She poked her. "I'm touching you!"

Everyone in the kitchen screamed. Kurt dived towards her saying, "Rogue, no!" Suddenly, they realized that nothing happened. Kurt froze. "Wait…."

The real Rogue walked into the kitchen holding the pad of paper and the pen. "Tick off the rest of the Institute, check." She looked up to see everyone glaring at her. Jean was growling. "Make that a double check." She gulped. "RUN!" She ran out of the kitchen, throwing the remote behind her as she made her escape. Jean caught it, and pressed a button. "I wonder what this does…" The robot smiled. "Hey! It's a robot!" She grinned evilly. "I have an idea…" She pressed another button on the remote and the robot started to chase Rogue. "After her!" she called, and everyone in the kitchen joined in the chase. Along the way, Wolverine caught up to them. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're chasing Rogue with her own robot. Wanna join?" Jean replied.

"Sure!" Wolverine started running with them.

Outside the Institute, they met up with the Brotherhood, Pietro looking a little woozy. "We're here for Rogue. Where is she?"

"Being chased by her own robot. Wanna join the chase?"

They shrugged, and Toad grinned evilly. "Definitely." In the distance, they could hear Rogue screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Up on a hill overlooking the scene, Scott turned to the Professor. "I told you we should have blown up that robot when we had the chance!" Rogue ran by screaming, the robot on her heels. Xavier put his head in his hands.

"Why me?"

The End.

A/N: This story was written by my BFF and me. We'll definitely write a few more stories, so look out for them if you liked this one!


End file.
